A New Adventure
by NamarieGreenleaf
Summary: When a mysterious map is rather violently placed into Will Turner’s hands, strange things begin to happen. Will, along with his new wife, Elizabeth, and their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow sail towards adventure and danger trying to rid themselves and t
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When a mysterious map is rather violently placed into Will Turner's hands, strange things begin to happen. Will, along with his new wife, Elizabeth, and their old friend Captain Jack Sparrow sail towards adventure and danger trying to rid themselves and the world of this newly found curse.

A/N: Okay people. I'm not a pro at keeping Captain Sparrow himself. So I'll do my best. Now, I know I say this a lot only because it's true: I dreamt this up, all of it! If you have a problem with it, take it up with my subconscious. Thank you. And please try to be kind.

Warnings: there will most likely be wording problems and spelling errors. I'm gonna say this once and only once, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! puppyeyes

Chapter One

John, the cabin boy of the _Bloody Queen_, slowly walked down the hallway to the captain's quarters, dragging his feet the whole way. The floorboards groaned under the boy's weight, creaking with displeasure with every step. The captain has been in a bad mode lately, and John did not want the captain to take his anger and frustration out on him. John trusted his captain and loved him dearly, but lately he noticed his leader was drinking more and more and was becoming harder on the crew.

As he neared his feared destination, John could hear muttering from the other side of the thick, roughly carved door. "Cap'n?" he called, hoping the captain would come and relieve him from his duty of serving lunch. "Cap'n?" He gathered up his courage and this time he knocked, loudly, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door. "Sir, th' food is here. Would ye like me ta bring it in?" His voice wavered, filling the air around him with fear and uncertainty. Behind the door, separating him from his captain, the cabin boy heard a loud grunt. Believing the grunt to be an invitation to come into the cabin, John balanced the tray on his hip, holding it in place with a hand, while the other slowly reached for the rusting, brass knob.

"Were is it?" The question took the young boy off guard. "Were is it?" The question was repeated, but this time it was yelled, anger and desperation fill the low, gruff voice. Fear was soon coursing through the boy's body, but it was replaced with curiosity. John set the tray on the hard floor, carefully, so the rum would not spill onto the dusty walkway. Slowly he opened the door, wincing as it gave a high-pitched moan.

The sunlight filtered through the closed curtains and spread across the cabin floor, giving the small room a golden glow. Captain Ragen stood at his desk; paper and bottles littered the floor around him. He stopped his search for a moment to gulp down the rest of the rum from the dirtied bottle in his left hand. Finishing the refreshment, Ragen threw the empty bottle over his shoulder. As it met the floor it smashed, breaking into numerous pieces. The crash didn't phase the Captain and he continued looking through his desk.

"No!" he roared. In his rage, Captain Ragen swept his arm across the top of the desk, pushing everything that was sitting on top of it, flinging the objects to the floor, and they were soon followed by the desk itself. His mind was reeling with images from the previous days as he stood, swaying, by the pile of broken glass, papers, and wood.

Flashback

"Cap!" Came a call from the crow's nest of the _Bloody Queen, _high above his head. "Cap, a ship is headin' this way!" The captain looked up from the map he was studying and gazed out across the blue, Caribbean waters. His crew waited silently for their captain's orders, shifting nervously on the deck. His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the oncoming ship. Noticing a white flag being raised, he shouted the order to 'stand down' and called for the cabin boy. Within seconds the child stood in front of him.

The crew watched as their captain quietly talked with the boy and as the child ran back to the cabins, only to reemerge minuets later with a golden telescope in his hands. They waited as the captain took the item from the cabin boy's hands with a nod and held it up to his left eye. Minuets passed as the mystery ship grew nearer and as the captain did nothing to stop it. Finally, Captain Ragen lowered his arms and muttered to himself and turned to the crew.

"Mates!" he addressed them. "It looks like we got are selves some visitors! Looks like th' _Pearl_ has come ta give us a visit!" A smile spread across his lips as a murmur passed through his crew like a wild fire. The arrival of the _Black Pearl_ was soon known all over the ship within minuets.

He silenced them with the raising of his hand and the clearing of the throat. They quieted quickly and turned to their fearless leader, turning expecting eyes towards Ragen.

The man's blond hair was tied loosely in a ponytail at the base of his neck; limp bangs came lose from the black tie, framing his face. Blue, piercing eyes swept over his loyal companions, looking over everyone carefully. The smile on his thin pale lips grew broader as he noticed the nervousness in the faces of his crew.

"Get ready boys," he called. "They be boardin' soon. Let's give 'em a good welcome!"

Ragen turned and proudly walked back to his quarters as the faint sound of shuffling feet could be heard through the door.

The_ Bloody Queen _swayed as foamed-filled waves crashed against its hull. Waves swept up onto the deck, washing dirt and grim as well as buckets and sponges over board and into the blue, Caribbean Sea. Mist covered the skin making work more difficult. After many bruised tailbones and numerous, colored curses, the deck was clean and ready for their visitors.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a shout. Captain Ragen of the _Bloody Queen _swiftly moved towards the door. Before his hand even reached the knob, the door swung open on its own and in staggered the drunken captain of the _Pearl_. He was followed by a man he never seen before. He was as tall as his fellow captain was and his piercing eyes were the same color as his shoulder length hair: rich, dark brown.

Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_ staggered forward with a yelp as he turned the knob and opened the door. Grunting in amusement William Turner, otherwise known as Bootstrap-Bill, stepped in after his captain and friend and looked around the room. "Not bad," he thought. "Lot better then me cabin and even Jack's." his thoughts were interrupted by a hand resting on his shoulders.

"An' Cap'n, this is my dear friend and first mate, Bootstrap-Bill. Nice cabin ye have 'ere." Captain Sparrow staggered over to a small wooden chair and plopped himself down into the hard chair. "Nice chair," he muttered. He looked up as his fellow captain cleared his throat.

"Sparrow," Ragen started.

"Captain. Captain Sparrow if ye don't mind" Sparrow interrupted.

"My apologies. _Captain_ Sparrow." Jack nodded with approval. "What can I do for ye?" Ragen smiled.

Jack's face became hard with seriousness. "We was wonderin' if you have it. You know, _it_," he continued at the confused look he received, voice almost lowering to a whisper. Bootstrap moved behind his captain, eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

"I…of course I have it!" Captain Ragen sputtered. "Have it here in this ol' drawer." He patted the top left drawer of his desk. "Righ' here locked up real tight." He smiled proudly.

"I see." The comment was hushed, almost impossible to hear. "May we, ya know, see _it_?"

Hesitantly, Ragen drew a key from a hidden pocket and unlocked the drawer. He pulled out a tattered old piece of paper. The silence seemed to grow thick.

Jack held out his hand and wiggled his fingers almost impatiently. "Gimme, gimme" he murmured. When the paper was in reach, he quickly snatched it out of the younger man's hands and looked intently at it. "Ah."

Bootstrap leaned over Jack's shoulder. "Interesting." Looking over at his friend and captain, he cleared his throat. "Well, gentlemen, I believe it's gettin' late and we should be headin' back to our ship." With a nod he left the cabin, leaving the to captains together.

"Well, I don't think ye be lettin' us keep this would you?" Ragen just glared.

A/N: Okay, I know it's kind of slow at the moment but stick with me. Next chapter, if there is one, will continue with the flashback. This is kind of a introduction thingy before the story really begins, but I guess this can also count as the beginning of this story. Now, if you don't mind and it's not too much trouble, please review. Danke!

Nam


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, as I said before this is continuing the "Flashback." This "Flashback" kindda fills in what Captain Jack and old Bootstrap are doing, not just Ragen. I didn't feel like adding Jack's side later, so I'm doing it now! Savvy? Again, please be kind. Thanks.

Chapter 2

Captain Ragen paced the length of the floorboards as he thought about the strange captain who rested on the other ship. Why was he here? Ragen did not particularly like the captain of the _Black Pearl_; he would have kicked him off as soon as the meeting was over, but his curiosity got the better of him. He didn't know why Jack Sparrow wanted to look at his piece of treasure, but he knew that if he let his guard down it would be snatched away right from underneath his nose.

Ragen stopped his pacing and climbed into his bed. No use worrying about it now, he could do that in the morning.

Morning came quickly. The sun peeked its way through the curtains and came to rest on his face. As he opened his eyes, he came to realize to things. One is that his pillow was no longer under his head but on the floor, and two, his room was completely destroyed. Quickly rising from his sleeping position, Ragen almost ran to his desk and reached his hand in his pocket to pull out the key only to find it gone.

"Damn!" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sparrow!" he hissed.

Night Before

Bootstrap quietly closed the door and followed Jack through the halls back to their ship. His friend swaggered and bounced of the walls as the ship swayed though never loosing his footing. He was up to something and Bootstrap knew it. "Jack. What are ye thinkin'?"

Jack spun on his heel in excitement; his eyes danced. He raised a brow. "What gave ye th' idear that I be thinkin' of sometin'?" he grinned and continued down the hall.

The door to the cabin opened slowly while the captain snored into his pillow, unaware. It creaks as it opens and the intruder freezes, panicking. After a moment of silence he continues into the room followed by his companion.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped around struggling to draw his sword. Bootstrap raised his hands in a surrender position before moving to the desk in the corner. Jack made a face. Looking around the room, Captain Jack walked over to the sleeping captain and poked the pillow. Slowly and silently he began to work the pillow out from underneath the man's head.

"Jack, wha' in God's name are ye doing?" he spun around quickly and raised the pillow in defense. "Bootstrap, how many times are ye gonna scare me like tha'?" he whispered. "For ye information, me pillow's lumpy an' I want one tha' 's not lumpy so I can sleep, savvy? Lumpy pillows are not fun to sleep on." He grinned. Bootstrap shook his head and Jack sighed, dropping the pillow on the ground. "If Captain Jack Sparrow can't 'ave a pillow, then 'e can't 'ave one ether." He grumbled and continued to look for the key.

The drawer was stuck. Jack pulled the handle, struggling with its weight. "Why won't ye move!" Leaning back at a ridiculous angle, Jack pulled with all his might. Finally, the drawer moved, opening a few inches. Trying again, the drawer was pulled free and landed with a loud crash on the floor. The two pirates froze, looking over at the slumbering pirate.

"'e can sleep though anythin' can't 'e?"

Finding what they came for, Bootstrap left the drawer on the floor and headed towards the door. He noticed that his partner in crime was not behind him and he looked over his shoulder. Jack stood in the middle of the room looking at the worn parchment in his hands. Bootstrap cleared his throat and nodded towards the door. Jack folded the newly found treasure and put it in a pocket and went to follow his friend. Taking a step, he tripped, falling flat on his face.

"Bloody pillow. I knew I didn't like it. Evil, bloody pillow from hell." He mumbled as he stood. He kicked it and continued his way out the door.

Captain Jack Sparrow's bunk was hard and very uncomfortable. The blankets clung to him as he turned onto his side. Sighing, he buried his face into the lumpy pillow. He knew he should have taken the pillow.

"Bootstrap ol' pal, ye awake?" he asked, poking the bulge above his head. He poked his friend a second time.

"I don't think I could possibility get a minute of shu' eye with ye movin' aroun' like that."

"But the bed's lumpy an' so is me pillow. Ye don't think I could have yours?" A grunt was his only reply. "Fine."

The night continued without anymore disturbances, and both men could finally catch a decent night sleep.

Sunlight poured through the small window and landed on the face of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. He groaned and rolled over in his small and lumpy cot. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned again. Sitting up, he looked around and rubbed the sleep from his dark eyes and they landed on the empty bottle of rum. Sauntering over, he lifted the bottle upside down and watched a single drop of rum fall to the floor. Jack drunkenly walked over to his first mate's cot and poked his side.

"Bootstrap." Jack poked him again. Nothing. There was no response, no noise, no movement, nothing. He poked harder. "Bootstrap Bill!" he hissed.

"Wha'" Bootstrap opened an eye and looked at his Captain's pouting face.

"There's no rum. The rum's all gone! Why is the rum always gone!" the captain cried and he paced back and forth between the two cots.

"Cap'n. Th' rum's gone 'cause you drank it all." He sternly looked at his disheveled friend.

"New rule. There is always rum." Bootstrap just nodded.

A/N I know this was kindda short and I'm sorry. I am so having trouble continuing this! This past chapter was difficult to write, but hey I pulled through! So please be patient and I'll add another chapter as soon as I'm done writing one!


End file.
